DESCRIPTION (applicant s abstract): Funds are requested for support of three predoctoral and two postdoctoral trainees in Cognitive Aging in a Social Context. The core training faculty consists of eight faculty members in the Psychology Department who will form the nucleus of the Training Program at BU. The goal of the program is to provide strong, integrated training in the areas of cognitive and social psychology of aging, within a life-span developmental perspective at both the pre- and postdoctoral levels, while providing trainees with in-depth coverage and research opportunities in cognitive and social psychology. Predoctoral trainees will be admitted through either of the existing graduate programs in Social and Developmental Psychology or Cognitive Neuroscience. Predoctoral students will be examined by the procedures of the program in which they are enrolled, and their progress within the Training Program will also be reviewed. Training will be carried out in the laboratories housed in the Psychology Department at BU. In addition to expertise of the training faculty, considerable expertise in social and developmental psychology, statistics, research methods and computational systems, neuropsychology and cognitive science is represented by other members of the Psychology Department. The breadth of the program is strengthened by the presence at BU of the Volen National Center for Complex Systems and the Policy Center on Aging at the Heller Graduate School for Advanced Studies in Social Welfare. The program will also draw on the expertise of colleagues within the greater Boston area through established collaborative arrangements, which provide additional training opportunities.